


Day 16 -- Radiator: 1; Sirius: 0

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the perils of living in a muggle flat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16 -- Radiator: 1; Sirius: 0

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/86058.html

"Merlin's beard, why won't it work?" Sirius whined, kicking the offending device, which refused to do anything other than sputter feebly. Sirius growled in response and fled to the couch, where he stared at the hulking white beast malevolently with a look that should have caused its paint to peel.

The creature was thick-skinned, though, and refused to be suitably terrified. "Remus!" Sirius called, sounding much more petulant than he actually felt. How was it that the thing was still winning when he was all the way on the other side of the room? Remus poked his head out of the bedroom, a smudge of ink on one cheek. "Make it work. The cursed thing hates me."

Remus looked at the beast, and then at Sirius again, and laughed. Entering the living room, he crouched over the monster and did something that Sirius couldn't see. The clunking and whining stopped and heat began to fill the room, and when Remus stood and patted the machine fondly, Sirius could have sworn that it started to purr.

"It's not that difficult, Pads, I swear," Remus said, walking over to the couch and sitting down, curling around the ball of Black in the corner. "You should try being nice to it."

"The bloody thing hates me," Sirius said with a pout. "You're the only person who can make it work. It even spits at Lily, I saw it." Sirius reached up and rubbed the ink off of Remus' face. "I keep you around to make it work. I'd freeze otherwise."

"Oh, Pads, you're so sweet," Remus said, poking Sirius in the side until he squirmed. "But, I can think of other ways to keep you warm," he added with a smirk, and Sirius decided the war against the radiator could continue another day.


End file.
